degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Love Lockdown! Season 1 Episode 20: Tears In Heaven
'Main Plt- Jake' (Jake is walking up to Bardell and Alan and Iffy run up to him.) Alan: How's it going buddy? Iffy: Yeah, you okay? (Damon and Aria walk up to Jake.) Damon: Hey, Jake, how you holding up? Aria: You doing okay Jake? (Xandi and Harry walk up to Jake.) Xandi: Hey, Jakie, what's up? Harry: Hi, you doin' kay? (Jake turns around a looks at everyone.) Jake: Leave me the hell alone and stop annoying me and I'll be fine! (Everyone looks shocked and Jake walks away.) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot- Damon ' (Damon and Aria walk up to Xandi.) Harry: I have to go, Xandi, love ya, bye. Xandi: Bye. (Harry walks away.) '' Damon: Hey, Xandi, can we put the past behind us? For Jake? Aria: Yeah can we? Xandi: Yeah. For Jake. I think it would be better for him that way. Aria: Yay! ''(They all hug) '' Xandi: Ugh, I miss you guys! Aria: We miss you two! Damon: I'll miss you even more this summer. Xandi: What why? Damon: Me and my bio mom are going to Paris. Xandi: Wait you and your bio mom? Ellie? Damon: Yep, Ellie. Xandi: Woe, I missed a lot. Damon: Yeah, let me give you some more info. ''(Damon and Xandi walk into Bardell.) 'Third Plot- Mariana' (Mariana is talking to Seth outside of Bardell.) '' Mariana: I can't do this anymore, I can't sell my body for money. Seth: What? Mariana: I quitting, I got a job at The Dot, yesterday.... Seth: You just don't quit on a job like this. Mariana: Well, I am. Seth: Or that's what you think. I'll see you later tonght. Mariana: What? Seth: You'll find out what heppens when people quit on me. Mariana: Like your gonna do anything. Seth: I just might.... ''(Seth walks away, Mariana looks worried.) '' 'Main Plot- Jake' ''(Jake is thinking to himself in class.) Jake: Maybe I should use bleach, or maybe I should just cut my wrist. Maybe I should hang myself, cut my neck, OD on pills, shoot myself or maybe...I should just do them all. 'Sub Plot- Damon ' (Damon is talking at Aria and looking at Jake.) '' Damon: Maybe I shouldn't go. Aria: What where? Damon: Paris.... Aria: Why? Damon: Jake, he just doesn't seem alright. Aria: He's fine, he's just sad, he watched his dad die. Damon: Maybe I should just be here to help him. You know? Aria: Damon, go... I'll be here so will Xandi. Damon: But I wanna be here too. 'Third Plot- Mariana' ''(Mariana is closing The Dot.) '' Mariana: it's finally over. ''(Mariana hears the door open.) Mariana: Were closed. Seth: I know. (Mariana turns around slowly and starts to shake.) Mariana: What are you doing here? Seth: I'm here to tech you a lession. (Seth shows her a baseball bat and starts to hit her. You hear her scream then the screen goes black.) '' Seth: I told you you don't quit on a job like this! 'Main Plot- Jake (Jake is making a video.) Jake: I can't take it anymore. I killed my dad. It's all my fault. I ruined everything. No one loves me. I'm a bad person. Everything is always my fault. I can't keep anything. I can't do anything. I decided it's my time to go. Goodbye. (The scene switches to Damon and Aria watching it on Facerange. Damon and Aria get up and run to Jake's house.) Damon: Shit, I left my cell, call 911 and Jake's mom! Now Aria! (The scene switches to Damon running into Jake's house and looking for him.) Damon: Jake! Jake! Jake! (Damon runs into his bedroom and finds a bottle of bleach next to his body.) '' Damon: OH MY GOD! JAKE! ''(Damon looks down at Jake then picks him up. Aria comes in.) '' Aria: Is he dead? Damon: I-I don't feel a plush! Aria: Oh my god. ''(Damon starts to cry, Aqua walks in.) Auqa: No! '''Sub Plot- Damon (Damon and Aria are waiting in the waiting room.) Damon: i'm going to Paris, after I make sure Jake is okay and stable. Aria: Okay, good. Your becoming a realy good friend to him. Damon: I might want more. Aria: Really? Again? Damon: Yeah, just maybe. 'Third Plot- Mariana' (Mariana mom runs into the hosptal.) Selena: Baby, what happen? Mariana: Umm, someone tried to rop The Dot. Selena: Oh honey I'm so sorry. But you'll be glad to know. I got a job. Mariana: Really? Yay! I'm happy for you. (Savannah walks in.) '' Mariana: Why are you here? Selena: i'll leave you girls. ''(Selena leaves.) Savannah: I had to come see if you were okay. Mariana: Really? Savannah: Look your my bestie. I had to see if you wern't dead or something. Mariana: I'm sorry for what I said to you, I'm all drama not you. Savannah: Aww, I know. (Savannah hugs Mariana.) Mariana: That hurts! Savannah: Oh, sorry. Did you hear about Jake? Mariana: No, what happen? 'Main Plot- Jake' (Jake wakes up, Damon, Auqa, Xandi, Alan, Savannah, and Aria are looking at him.) Jake: Where am I? Damon: The hosptal. Aqua: You drank bleach and had to get your somatic pumbed. Jake: Oh, I'm sorry mommy. Aqua: It's fine baby. We all love you. Everyone in here does, and they don't wanna see you get hurt. It wasn't your falut your dad was killed, the bullet was randomly shot it could of hit anyone. (Auqa kisses Jakes head.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts